ARC Trooper
|-|Phase 1 armor= |-|Phase 1.5 armor= Summary Advanced Recon Commandos, also known as Advanced Recon Clone Troopers or simply ARC Troopers, were an elite variant of Clone Trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. They received specialized training plus equipment which made them more independent thinking and much deadlier than regular clone troopers. Although rare compared to regular clone troopers, they were among the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy and got results. Ten to twelve of them could covertly drop behind enemy lines and complete missions overnight that would take a battalion of normal clone troopers days to accomplish by conventional means. A large squad of them could even take down Jedi Knights. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Advanced Recon Commando, Advanced Recon Clone Trooper, ARC Trooper Origin: Star Wars Classification: Human, Soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR), Clones, Commanders, Captains, Unit Leaders, Infiltrators Allegiance: Galactic Republic Age: Varies Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical attributes, master hand-to-hand combatants, Master marksmen, Expert strategists & tacticians, skilled with various melee weapons Including bladed weapons and staffs, Stealth Mastery, Skilled drivers/pilots, Skilled with demolitions/explosives, Flight (With a jetpack. The most notable users of the jetpack are Cody, Rex, and Wolffe, though all clones were trained to use a jetpack if a situation deemed it so) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (They can take down B1 battle droids with their bare hands and can even contend with BX-series droid commandos in melee combat). Small Building level with blasters (Their heavy blaster pistols and blaster rifles pack such firepower). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (Thermal detonators have these kind of yields and the PLX-1 rocket launcher packs an even bigger punch) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic flight speed with jetpack (Up to 145 km/hr) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class '(Can trade blows with BX-series droid commando) 'Durability: Wall level without armour (Can take blows from a BX-series droid commando. ARC Troopers should be at least as durable as or even more so than regular Clone Troopers, such as the likes of Commander Grey and Captain Styles, who were uninjured and able to stand up again just fine after being hurled head-first and without their helmets on into a solid metal wall with such force as to put cracks in said wall and send chunks metal and other material flying out). Wall level with armour against physical strikes (Their armour is likely about as tough as the Mandalorian armour on which it is based - which allowed one wearer to walk away mostly uninjured from being knocked into a wall with enough force to put large cracks in it) and Small Building level against blasters (Armour plating made of a material which can disperse the energy of at least one or more blaster bolt hits which can result in the wearer being in pain but otherwise fine. Captain Rex has, on two occasions, survived shots to the chest from military grade blaster rifles and even a sniper rifle and still retained consciousness. Commander Thorn took a shot from a commando droid's E-5 rifle to the chest and continued fighting; he took three more hits to the chest and still retained consciousness, being finally killed only after a fourth well placed shot to the center of his chest) Stamina: Peak Human Range: A few dozen meters with blaster pistols and grenades, up to 800 meters with blaster rifles, up to 5 km with heavy blaster rifles/cannons, up to several kilometers with rocket launchers Standard Equipment: DC-17 blaster pistol, DC-15A blaster rifle, DC-15S blaster rifle, Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, thermal detonators, EMP grenades, RPS-6 and PLX-1 rocket launchers, wrist mounted grappling hook, wrist mounted taser, mini-flamethrower, jetpack, macro-binoculars and long range targetting scopes built into their helmets, vibroknife, Kama (flexible armoured Kilt-like accoutrement that can hold extra weapons and gadgets). For supplemental head gear, they used a visor with an inbuilt telemetry system and a pair of removable spot lamps that boasted a viewing range of forty feet. His helmet systems included infrared vision; an array of sensors; an internal comlink; visual and auditory buffers; and a heads-up display with thermal imaging and biosign indicators. Intelligence: Quite High. ARC troopers have repeatedly proved themselves to be highly skilled and dangerous combatants. They are also capable strategists, tacticians and leaders who can complete missions by making most of the men and resources they have at their disposal. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Individuals: File:Captain_Rex_3.jpg|link=Captain Rex|'Captain Rex' File:07eac9491f6084bbc74e5dd36cd7e394--clone-trooper-army.jpg|link=Commander Cody|'Commander Cody' File:FordoHelmetshot.jpg|'Captain Fordo' File:Fox_DB.png|link=Commander Fox|'Commander Fox' File:2c9bbef6cc55fc40bdec2956a12a6cbd.jpg|'Commander Wolffe' File:7457322062_88a9d782fc_z.jpg|'Commander Thorn' File:Alpha-17.jpg|'Alpha 17' File:Review_kotobly_6.jpg|'Commander Bly' File:Cc_1138_commander_bacara_by_lordhayabusa357-d76ysxb.png|'Commander Bacara' File:Gree-ROTS.jpg|'Commander Gree' File:Neyo_(2).jpg|'Commander Neyo' File:CommanderDoom-RingoVinda.png|'Commander Doom' File:47vz2uyldf931_(6).jpg|'Hammer' File:47vz2uyldf931_(7).jpg|'Blitz' File:47vz2uyldf931_(8).jpg|'Havoc' File:47vz2uyldf931_(9).jpg|'Colt' File:10986725-1408121048-198926.jpg|'Echo' File:10986726-1408121048-199076.jpg|'Fives' File:Clonecommanderstone_detail_(2).png|'Commander Stone' File:Thire3469.jpg|'Commander Thire' File:C2VNxTFr_400x4003469.jpg|'Commander Appo' File:Da40b5e104576d2cf05fed229020e3b13469.jpg|'Commander Ponds' *'CT-7567' was a veteran clone trooper captain who led the Grand Army of the Republic's acclaimed 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Bred and trained on the planet Kamino, CT-7567 entered into Republic service at the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. He gained respect from Jedi officers and clone troopers alike as an honorable commander, becoming known as one of the best and toughest clone troopers in the Grand Army. He was even selected for special command training under Advanced Recon Commando Alpha-17, following which he took the nickname "Rex." As the captain of the 501st, Rex served as second-in-command to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, whose bravery and unorthodoxy in battle he came to share. He was close friends with Marshal Commander Cody, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The four of them often received joint assignments to coordinate front-line campaigns against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. * CC-2224, nicknamed "Cody," was a clone marshal commander assigned to High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Grand Army of the Republic throughout the Clone Wars. The leader of the 7th Sky Corps, though he typically took personal command of the 212th Attack Battalion, Cody was a loyal and competent soldier who always followed his orders. He was a no-nonsense commander who was very skilled in tactics. He had a 91% similarity to the original clone template of Jango Fett. *'ARC-77', known as "Fordo," was an Advanced Recon Commando captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. In 22 BBY, he was assigned to a task force led by the Jedi Knight General Obi-Wan Kenobi, to take the Confederate-held world of Muunilinst. Together with a group of clone troopers that would later come to be known as The Muunilinst 10, Fordo proved instrumental in the Battle of Muunilinst, leading his troops to destroy an enemy artillery emplacement, and then helping Kenobi capture the enemy leader, San Hill. * CC-1010 earned the nickname "Fox" during his training. Like all Clone troopers, Fox was born on Kamino as a clone trooper to serve the Grand Army of the Republic. As the Clone Wars began, Fox was assigned to lead the Coruscant Guard, an elite clone trooper unit tasked with serving as peace-keepers on the Galactic Republic capital of Coruscant. Fox carried two DC-17 hand blasters in holsters on the sides of his kama and a DC-15A blaster rifle and also a DC-15S. *'CC-3636', nicknamed "Wolffe," was a veteran clone trooper commander in the Grand Army of the Republic who served with Jedi General Plo Koon during the Clone Wars. The leader of the 104th Battalion's famed Wolfpack squad, Commander Wolffe proved to be tireless in his efforts against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, displaying an affinity for strategy *"Thorn" was the nickname of a Coruscant Guard clone shock trooper who served in the Clone Wars. Holding the rank of Clone Commander, Thorn and a contingent of shock troopers from the diplomatic service escorted Senator Padme Amidala to the planet Scipio where Rush Clovis assumed control of the InterGalactic Banking Clan with the support of the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 19 BBY. Shortly afterward, the Separatist Droid Army invaded Scipio, with a squadron of Hyena-class bombers attacking the clone troopers' position and destroying their ships. Surrounded by battle droids, the clones fought to the last man, with Thorn standing as the final warrior. Although he was able to destroy many droids, the commander sustained several blaster shots to the chest and was ultimately killed by a BX-series droid commando. *'Alpha-17', otherwise known as A-17 or simply Alpha, was an Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando in the Republic's clone army during the Clone Wars. Commanders Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion, Neyo of the 91st Reconnaissance, Bacara of the 21st Nova Corps, Gree of the 41st Elite Corps, Appo of the 501st Legion, Rex of the 501st Legion, Bly of the 327th Star Corps, Faie, and many more were all enrolled in Alpha's training program on Kamino. *'CC-5052' was a clone marshal commander who served both the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire that followed. A clone of Jango Fett, CC-5052 was bred on Kamino, where he was trained as an Advanced Recon Commando by Alpha-17. Alpha-17 also gave CC-5052 the name "Bly," which the clone commander himself adopted. Assigned to the 327th Star Corps, Bly worked with Jedi General Aayla Secura throughout the Clone Wars. Serving in campaigns on planets such as Quell, Maridun, Alzoc III, Florrum, and New Holstice, Bly worked with Secura to personally extract a valuable Scientific Instrument Package from Honoghr. During the mission, Bly encountered renegade Jedi Quinlan Vos, whom he deeply mistrusted. Shortly after the Honoghr mission, Bly and Secura served alongside the reformed Vos in the Siege of Saleucami. *'CC-1138', nicknamed "Bacara," was a clone trooper commander who served in the Grand Army of the Republic. Cloned on the planet Kamino, Bacara received initial training from the former Concord Dawn Journeyman Protector Cort Davin, who taught the young clone the ideals and traditions of the Journeyman Protectors. At some point, the Clone Commander learned space and land-based fighting. Bacara was given command of the Galactic Marines, which was attached to the 4th Sector Army. Following the battle that triggered the Clone Wars in 22 BBY, Bacara fought alongside several Jedi, including Jedi Master and Council member Ki-Adi-Mundi. During the war, Bacara and the Galactic Marines earned a reputation as one of the most feared Republic units. Taking a break from the battlefield, Bacara joined ARC trooper Alpha-17's ARC program and graduated early. *'CC-1004' was a clone trooper commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. Possessed of a keen interest in alien species and cultures, 1004 was singled out to participate in a special training program by ARC trooper Alpha-17 that encouraged individuality. As a token of his independence, 1004 was rewarded with a name and chose to be known as "Gree," a reference to an obscure alien species. During the Clone Wars, Gree commanded the 41st Elite Corps, a division out of the 9th Assault Corps, which was led by Jedi General Luminara Unduli. He became an expert on alien cultures, giving his unit a specialization in hostile conditions, counterinsurgency, and long-term deployment on alien worlds in "hearts and minds" operations. He saw action on Uba IV, Dinlo, Rodia, and Alzoc III, amongst other worlds. *'CC-8826', nicknamed "Neyo," was an ARC clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Cloned from the template of the Human male bounty hunter Jango Fett on the water world of Kamino, Neyo was a graduate of ARC trooper Alpha-17's elite clone commander training program. Given the rank of clone marshal commander, Neyo became the commanding officer of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps, and in 19 BBY served in the five-month-long siege of the Separatist planet Saleucami. After the forces of the Galactic Republic captured Saleucami, Neyo and his Reconnaissance Corps—under the command of Jedi General Stass Allie—remained behind after the main Republic forces left, being tasked with destroying the last pockets of Separatist resistance. *"Doom" was the nickname of a Clone Commander who served Jedi Generals Tiplee and her sister Tiplar in the Battle of Ringo Vinda during the Clone Wars. Aided by Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion, Doom and his unit engaged droid forces led by Separatist Admiral Trench aboard the space station orbiting Ringo Vinda. *'CT-21-0408', nicknamed "Echo," as he was known for "echoing" the standard rules and procedures established for clones, was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Early in his career, Echo lived within Tipoca City, the capital city of the planet Kamino, and trained in its military complex. As a clone cadet, Echo was part of the squad Domino Squad, overseen by the Siniteen bounty hunter Bric. Echo stayed with Domino Squad until the unit passed their final test; the completion of the test allowed the members of Domino Squad to become battle-ready clone troopers. For his first off-world assignment, Echo stood guard at Rishi Station, a listening post located on the moon of Rishi, where he and other rookie clone troopers were stationed. When the Confederate General Grievous implemented an attack on the Rishi Station to capture it before proceeding to Kamino. His plan, however, was thwarted by Echo, fellow troopers Fives, Hevy, and clone officers Cody and Rex. Echo, along with Fives, were rewarded with medals for their service on the Rishi moon and were inducted into the 501st Legion. Several months later, both Echo and Fives returned to Kamino, and the two were present when Grievous, along with Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, initiated their attack on Tipoca City. Following the retreat of Grievous and Ventress, which ended the battle, Echo and Fives were once again given accolades for their bravery and efforts, and became ARC troopers. *'CT-27-5555', also known as ARC-5555 and CT-5555 for short, was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Because of his clone designation, he was given the nickname "Fives." Around 22 BBY, right about the time that the clone war had begun, Fives was assigned to Domino Squad, a unit of clone cadets that trained within the planet Kamino's clone military education complex, under the command of the Siniteen Sergeant Bric. Fives and his squad were required to pass a test in order to become battle-ready clone troopers. After the completion of their training, Fives, along with a number of other rookie clone troopers, was assigned to Rishi Station, a listening post located on the moon of Rishi. Fives was present when the Confederate General Grievous invaded the moon to take control of the Republic listening post. With the arrival of Clone Commander Cody and Clone Captain Rex, the two clone officers helped Fives and the surviving rookie troops retake the outpost. Fives and trooper Echo, the only rookie survivors of the battle, were rewarded with medals for their service on the Rishi moon and were inducted into the 501st Legion. They later helped defend Kamino after Grievous, along with Asajj Ventress, invaded the planet and attacked Tipoca City. Following the Confederate attack on Kamino, Fives and Echo were promoted to ARC troopers for their continuous efforts Gallery Muunilinst 10.jpg|Captain Fordo (in red) and The Muunilinst 10 in Phase I armor|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Muunilinst_10.jpg ARC Z-6.jpg|An ARC Trooper in Phase I armor with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:ARC_Z-6.jpg ARC PLX-1.jpg|An ARC Trooper in Phase I armor firing a PLX-1 rocket launcher|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:ARC_PLX-1.jpg Rex jetpack.jpg|Captain Rex in Phase I armor with a jetpack|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rex_jetpack.jpg ARC Phase II.PNG|ARC Trooper Lieutenant (blue), Captain (red), and Commander (yellow) in Phase II armor|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:ARC_Phase_II.PNG Fordo Phase II.jpg|Captain Fordo in Phase II armor during the Battle of Coruscant|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fordo_Phase_II.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Assassins Category:Super Soldiers